Five Year Reunion
by Distant Storm
Summary: Azureshipping SetoxTea. At their five year reunion, the gang has accepted Seto Kaiba as a friend, not the human computer icicle thingy. Anyway, he has one thing left he has to do.


_Disclaimer: Yep, this is definitely my story. But don't worry, I don't own Yugioh. I'm just not that rich._

_Five Year Reunion_

_Pairing: Seto/Tea(Azureshipping)_

_Distant Storm_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Welcome graduates of Domino High, to your Five Year Reunion."

For once in his life, he could hear his heart pounding. Nervousness? Anxiety? He couldn't tell. It was killing him at that moment in time. He wanted to scream, do something. Unusual emotion was building up inside him, and he couldn't get it out.

Across the room, a young brunette spun around to look at someone, stopping mid-motion to give him a smile. He planned on returning it, but an imaginary hand seemed to twist his stomach. Here, in front of all the people they had grown up in front of, his reputation as the vicious business tycoon thrived as though it was still in its climax. A fact that, if anyone had taken the time to examine, had disappeared.

The twenty three year old ran a hand through his hair, sighing. His brother nudged him with a foot from under the table, and he faced forward again, finding himself face to face with two people he typically didn't entertain socially.

"Hiya Moneybags, uh, I mean, Kaiba," The blonde said, sheepishly. "How ya' doin'?" He asked, a slight slip of tongue revealing an accent that anyone could recognize on a Brooklyn native. The woman next to him smiled charmingly, her arm around his waist. She released him and the blonde extended a hand.

"Pretty good, Joey, I see you've done some growing up." He smiled, an event unheard of by the man before him, and shook his hand. "Can't call you a mutt anymore," he said lightly. The raven haired boy, his brother, smiled approvingly.

"I see you've taught him in the ways of a human being," The woman on Joey's arm stated plainly. "We both have had our work cut out for us, huh, Mokuba?"

"Yeah," the fifteen year old agreed. "I'd have to say so, Mai, though Joey does look rather impressive."

"How's the company?" The brunette asked Joey. "You're the last person I'd expect to go into business."

"We're doing well, and what can I say?" Joey responded. "You know Seto, one of these days if we end up buying you out-"

"Now, now," Mai said, sitting down, sighing. She rubbed her stomach for a moment, causing both Kaiba brothers to stare.

"When's the baby due?" Seto asked, leaning back and interlocking his hands. Mai blushed, and looked up to Joey, who took a seat next to her.

"November," Mai said casually. "I thought Tea was going to kill me when she found out."

Seto nodded, and looked back over his shoulder. Tea was talking to Yugi. Another feeling made its grand entrance into his heart, and his stomach. This one was red hot, but green as well. He couldn't help but remember how she had possessed a massive crush on the spiky haired twerp.

"So," Joey said, as Kaiba pulled his attention away from the brunette, "I hear the tabeloid's been trying to find you with your girlfriend." Mokuba laughed.

"Ahh, the tabeloid," Mokuba said flatly. "The most honest source of information. Did you hear what they found yesterday?"

"Yeah," Another voice rang out behind them. "How about them aliens?"

"Tristan."

"Hey guys," The man said, waving cooly. There was a young woman on his arm as well, with reddish-brown hair and a long pink dress.

"Tristan, Serenity," Mokuba awknowledged. "I can't believe you let the two of them date," he continued.

"It'll be three months in two weeks."

"Good for you," Seto stated, sincerely. It threw Tristan for a loop. "You better watch out, Wheeler," The elder Kaiba said, turning to the blonde man. "The younger siblings need to be monitored."

"Tell me about it," Joey agreed.

"Mokuba's quite the heartbreaker, from what I've heard," Serenity said kindly. They also sat at the table, leaving two seats left. The black haired boy had moved to sit next to his brother, though now, he was blushing madly.

"Yeah," Kaiba said, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Mai said, "The tabeloid has been on an impeckable journey to find your girlfriend. That's the last time you're honest to a teen magazine, huh?"

"I figured they'd find out eventually, but really, it's all a game."

"Seto loves a good game," Mokuba confirmed. "He just wants to spice things up. Besides, I'd prefer to keep my life separate from the front page of the newspaper, or CNN."

The twisted gut feeling returned to his stomach. Was he making the right decision? Mokuba had a point. Everyone would know. He caught a glimpse of her, returning to their table. The games they'd been playing since high school. He'd never forget them. Part of him wanted to see the looks on their faces when he...

He thought about what he was going to do, and a hand slipped down to his breast pocket. The parcel seemed to comfort him. He usually thought irrationally and did just what he wanted to do, though he planned it out to the final motion. This was different. Spontaneous was supposed to describe this. He wanted to shock her, to make her feel excitement across every molecule that made up her being.

"Kaiba? Earth to Seto Kaiba?" He blinked, finding a hand in front of his face, shaking madly.

"Huh?"

"Dude, you kinda spaced out there..." Tristan said, trailing off. "Thinking about your girl?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "Sorry."

Every other being at the table stared at him, with the single exception of his brother.

"Did you just..."

"She's got you on your knees, doesn't she, Kaiba?" Mai asked quietly. "She's the reason you changed."

"Pride is no way to live," a cheerful voice said from behind him. "It seems we've all grown up."

"Hey Tea, Yugi," Mokuba chimed.

"Hey," Tea responded, taking a seat next to Seto, smoothing out the dark blue dress. He looked over at her, but the second he caught her glance, he shifted it to something else. Something utterly trivial. He wanted to stare at her. To watch every moment she made.

"So, do you have anyone?" Joey asked. "I know you're only the most successful dancer that the states has ever seen."

"Yeah," Serenity said. "I thought you'd have a boyfriend by now," she agreed.

"Well," Tea said, a small smile pulling up the corners of her lips. "There is someone..." She looked over at Mokuba, and Mai smiled.

Casting a smile in the elder Kaiba's direction, she froze. He knew she knew. Mai was pretty wise on love. He locked eyes with the curly haired blonde, and moved a hand up to his pocket. She opened her mouth in a small circle, then shut it quickly so no one saw. She really wasn't that dingy, he noted. She knew what he was going to do. At least part of it.

Dinner came and went without incedent, though everyone did note that Joey and Tristan's eating patterns hadn't changed, though their manors had improved. Seto pushed away his plate halfway through it. Tea looked over at him, concern splashing over his features, even though they had agreed not to appear as a couple.

"Kaiba," she said, a bit skittish, "You alright?"

"Fine, just fine." Inside, his mind was cursing in the numerous languages he had aquired in his business travels. He wanted just fade away. The emotions were killing him, but he knew it wasn't the right moment. Everything had to be perfect.

"Okay..." she didn't seemed convinced, though a stealthy hand on top of hers seemed to calm her a bit. She traced its outline with her opposite hand, letting him feel the warmth of her slender fingers against his skin.

The warmth she had brought into his life.

She was the reason he said the things he'd never otherwise say.

She was the reason why he had opened up to more people.

She was the bratty cheerleader who blamed him for his actions and let him get away with nothing.

She was the girl who gave up preeching to him about friendship in exchange for his trust.

She had no wish for his money, his company, his life.

She was the reason he'd wake up early in the morning and end up late for work because he wanted to hold her for just a moment longer.

She was his poison, his addiction.

And he loved that. He loved her. And he was going to prove it.

"Tea?" He pulled his hand away from her for a moment. Mokuba looked over at his brother. He looked like he should. A twenty some year old man, scared out of his life, and ready to make the biggest proposal of his life.

_**Literally.**_

"What's up?" She asked, turning toward him. They had agreed to act as friends, and not as though they had been together for the past five years

He gulped, quiet enough so no one heard him. Standing, he turned to Tea, taking one of her hands.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Shut up, doofus." He looked at her, a shy smile coming across his face.

Shy? Seto Kaiba?

Just what the hell was going on here?

Mokuba beamed for all he was worth, noting that everyone else in the room had turned to the Kaiba, who took a deep breath before speaking.

"Tea, you are the first person aside from my brother that I have ever loved." Gasps erupted from the surrounding tables, filled with other graduates of the school. "You are the first thing I have ever poured my heart into. I love you."

Tears shone in her eyes. "I love you too," she whispered in return. He pulled her up to her feet. The crowd applauded accordingly, happy for the couple.

"You what?"

"She's with Seto Kaiba, man," Tristan confirmed.

"Good for you," Mai said, smiling at Seto. That was pretty good, she thought. Rather touching for a business tycoon.

Yugi looked just about floored, as well as Joey, and the rest of the room. Seto had forgotten that when he spoke, people listened.

Mokuba flashed him a thumbs up. He had more to say than an 'I love you.'

The Seto Kaiba five years ago had too much pride to say this to a girl. To admit he had fallen in love. However, things changed. He had no pride. She had made him abandon his pride. Love knew no pride other than the pride you had for the person you loved. That was his pride, his joy. Her name was Tea Gardener.

Seto Kaiba took both of Tea's hands, squeezing them, causing her to look at him in confusion. "I wouldn't change anything about you," he said, a genuine smile coming across his face, making him look even more charming, if at all possible.

Games. It all came down to a game. The most strategic movements, ways to knock them off their feet. To spice things up. He was a business tycoon, and this was his way of life. To top himself time after time...

He released her hands, letting them fall to her sides and made the decision.

Now. He was going to do it.

Seto Kaiba lowered himself onto one knee and looked up into her bright cerulean eyes, pulling out and opening a box with a diamond ring. She smiled at him, her eyes glimmering with happiness and tears. He already knew her answer.

Never before had he been so sure of anything in his entire life.

And now, to make it official.

_"Tea Gardener, will you marry me?"_


End file.
